Ciel d'Améthyste
by SuperBahamut
Summary: Plusieurs années après la guerre. Loin au sud... Le dragon prends son envol alors que le ciel s'ouvre sur les vierges éternelles.
1. Prologue

**SIMOUN : CIEL D'AMETHYSTE**

_Prologue : Une étincelle dans les cieux_

Plusieurs années ont passées depuis la dernière guerre qui a vu au final la disparition pure et simple de la théocratie de Simulacrum, absorbé par ses ennemis de longues dates : Plumbum et Argentum. Malgré cette victoire, rien n'a vraiment changé, l'Helical Motors restait un véritable mystère et la guerre semblait inévitable entre les deux anciens alliés prêts à tout pour obtenir ce que l'autre possédait. Mais de vieilles rumeurs refirent surface… Loin au sud… Derrière l'Océan… Des gens différents… Une technologie puissantes, étranges, anciennes… Très anciennes…

Plate-forme aérienne stratégique d'Argentum, Le Briseur de Nuages, en position stationnaire sur l'Océan sud. Le haut-commandement avait ordonné à la plate-forme d'effectuer une reconnaissance de longue durée sur un vaste secteur de l'océan. Kirss, chef de la 227ième unité de chasseurs d'Argentum s'apprêtait à décoller accompagné de ses trois compagnons d'armes, aujourd'hui encore, ils allaient devoir parcourir l'immensité bleue de l'océan. Rien n'avait eu lieu depuis leur départ il y a dix jours et tout le monde commençait à s'ennuyer. Les quatre chasseurs décollèrent dans le vacarme de leurs puissants moteurs et de leurs doubles-hélices.

Une heure plus tard.

Kirss- Encore rien aujourd'hui.

-On poursuit plus loin ? Demanda une voix jeune.

Il s'agissait de Liak, le petit nouveau récemment intégré à l'unité.

Kirss- Inutile, on a fait notre secteur pour aujourd'hui, en plus, même si ces nouveaux aéronefs sont géniaux, ils bouffent le carburant à une vitesse affolante. On va rentrer.

Fuss et Rek, les deux autres membres répondirent en cœur et les quatre appareils firent demi-tour.

Liak- Chef, j'ai cru voir quelque chose.

Kirss- Ah et c'était quoi ?

Avant de savoir la réponse, il entendit un rapide sifflement suivi d'une explosion sur sa droite. Au moment il tourna la tête, il ne vit qu'un nuage de feu là où se trouvait avant un aéronef.

Kirss- Rek !

Fuss- D'où ca venait ? Il n'y a rien !

Autre explosion et un autre appareil partit en fumée…

Kirss- Fuss ! Bordel ils sont où ?

Deux formes passèrent à haute vitesse à côté d'eux et remontèrent dans le ciel, deux formes métalliques, longues et effilés, des appareils inconnus et très puissants, jamais Kirss n'avait vu une telle vitesse, même de la part des Simoun. De plus les deux appareils n'avait ni hélice, ni Helical Motors, deux jets d'énergies rougeoyantes sortait de l'arrière des appareils, ils étaient peints intégralement en mauve et manœuvrait avec aisance dans le ciel. La situation était mauvaise, ils étaient loin de la plate-forme et il ne distancerait jamais ces deux engins. Ces derniers manœuvrèrent habilement, montèrent dans le ciel, décrivirent une courbe et piquèrent sur les deux appareils d'Argentum, un bruit de mitrailleuse, plusieurs bruits d'impacts et un troisième appareil explosa.

Kirss- Liaaaaaaaak !

Jamais Kirss n'avait ressentie un tel sentiment d'impuissance, il était un vétéran qui avait fait ces preuves lors de la dernière guerre, ce qui lui avait valu de l'avancement et de diriger la 227ième unité et là il se faisait dominer, les deux chasseurs ennemis étaient technologiquement supérieur et les pilotes savaient apparemment les maniés. Une autre manœuvre et un appareil se trouva derrière lui, la seule chose qu'il réussit à voir par les miroirs installés dans le cockpit fut un objet long se détacher en dessous de l'aile de l'appareil et foncer sur lui.

Kirss- Tu m'auras pas !

Il tira à fond sur le manche et son appareil monta dans le ciel, un rapide coup d'œil en arrière lui montra ce qui était pour lui impensable, l'objet changea sa trajectoire pour le suivre et avant d'avoir le temps de réagir, le feu l'emporta lui et son appareil, la 227ième unité de chasseurs d'Argentum venait de se faire descendre…

Les deux chasseurs mauves remontèrent vers le ciel et volèrent côte à côte.

-Amethyst 2 pour Amethyst 1, chasseurs ennemis détruits, plus rien au radar ni à l'IFF.

-J'ai vu Kyle. Amethyst 1 pour base de Ragna, me recevez-vous ?

-Affirmatif Amethyst 1, quel est votre situation ?

-Quatre chasseurs ennemis descendus, une patrouille d'éclaireur sans doute.

-Je vois, d'autres escadrilles ont fait des rapports similaire, je vous transmets les données du radar à longue distance.

Le pilote du premier appareil regarda un des écrans de son tableau de bord, situé juste au-dessus d'une étrange sphère verte et constata l'apparition d'un signal.

-Vu le signal, ce doit être quelque chose de gros, sans doute la plate-forme aérienne d'où venaient ses appareils, ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'autonomie, elle doit être à quinze minutes maximum de notre position, ca peut être vite réglé.

-Négatif Amethyst 1, à deux seuls, ce genre d'action est risqué, les plate-formes possèdent des défenses anti-aériennes assez puissantes et il y a la possibilité qu'elle héberge des Simoun. De plus les ordres du haut-commandement ont changés, revenez immédiatement à la base.

-Bien reçu base de Ragna, nous rentrons, terminé.

Kyle- Capitaine Mizhal.

-Oui Kyle ?

Kyle- Le haut-commandement a donné de nouveaux ordres, est-ce que ça veux dire que…

-Très probablement, pour l'instant rentrons, la plate-forme attendra. Azimut 200 ! Cap sur la base de Ragna !

Kyle- Roger !

_A suivre…_


	2. chapitre 1: le dragon d'améthyste

**Prenez Simoun, rajoutez de l'inspiration de Ace Combat, FMA et Busou Renkin, vu comme ca la recette n'a pas l'air génial, mais c'est celle que j'utilise ici dans une de mes fics qui se veut encore très original.**

**Mais bref, voici le chapitre 1 beaucoup plus long et qui permet surtout de bien vous situer le contexte. Y'a beaucoup de nouveauté, j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Nomperso-_Pensées du perso_

**SIMOUN : CIEL D'AMETHYSTE**

_Chapitre 1 : Le Dragon d'Améthyste_

Le royaume de Dominia… Un vaste archipel d'île situé sur l'océan loin au sud de l'ancien territoire de Simulacrum. Pendant des siècles, ce royaume est resté en autarcie et les trois grandes puissances ne s'en sont jamais intéressé, jusqu'à il y a peu…

Base aérienne de Ragna, Territoire de Dominia.

Deux appareils venaient de se mettre en position pour atterrir, leurs turbines étaient orientés vers le bas et les réacteurs ventraux sous les appareils permirent aux pilotes de les posés à la verticale sur le sol de la base. Une fois le bruit des moteurs estompés, les verrières s'ouvrirent et deux jeunes hommes en sortir. Tous deux semblait avoir à peine la vingtaine, celui qui sortit de l'Eagle _(1)_ mauve marqué sur tout le haut d'une marque noir de dragon et du blason d'escadrille sur les ailerons faisait dans les 1m80, le visage calme, des cheveux noirs mi-longs, le second, qui sortait d'un Fulcrum _(1)_ également peint en mauve mais non marqué d'un dragon comme l'autre faisait dans les 1m75, avait un visage plus expressif et des cheveux bruns courts coiffés en pétard. Tous deux était équipé de la tenue des pilotes de chasses Dominian : un pantalon noir, un sweet noir, des rangers noirs aux pieds, des mitaines en cuir noir et une veste noir sans manche comportant plusieurs poches et marquées du blason de l'escadrille Amethyst. Ils portaient également des pistolets dans des holsters sur leurs flans. Les deux retirèrent les casques légers qu'ils portaient, de simple serre-tête blanc comportant un écouteur, un micro et une lunette teinté en bleue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le bureau du commandant de la base.

-Capitaine Saki Mizhal de l'escadrille Amethyst des forces spéciales et lieutenant Kyle Faldel au rapport !

Cmt- Bon retour parmi nous, Dragon d'Améthyste.

Saki- Merci monsieur.

Cmt- Alors ?

Saki- Nous sommes tombés lors de notre patrouille sur quatre chasseurs d'Argentum, conformément aux ordres que nous avons reçus du haut-commandement, nous les avons abattus.

Cmt- Du gâteau pour vous deux je suppose. Il y a du nouveau en haut lieu en tout cas.

Saki- Nous avons été informé que le haut-commandement avait donné de nouveaux ordres, j'en déduis qu'il y a eu une réponse à la demande diplomatique de la Reine.

Cmt- En effet, et elle n'est malheureusement pas positive. Argentum et Plumbum ont renforcé leur alliance et ces messieurs exigent, et je dis bien exigent, que nous partagions avec eux tous nos secrets technologiques.

Kyle- Ils s'y croient totalement.

Saki- Leur victoire sur Simulacrum les a rendus imbus d'eux-mêmes, ca causera leur perte.

Cmt- Quoi qu'il en soit, en attendant c'est la guerre. Demain avant l'aube, l'escadrille Spinel décollera pour détruire la plate-forme aérienne d'Argentum qui a pénétré sur notre territoire. Ne pouvant pas vous donner d'ordre direct étant donné que vous ne dépendez pas de l'armée de l'air mais des forces spéciales, j'ai du demander en haut lieu et ils sont d'accord pour vous déployer lors de cette mission. Vous décollerez demain matin avec l'escadrille Spinel.

Saki- Très bien.

Cmt- Briefing demain à 5H, rompez.

Les deux pilotes saluèrent et quittèrent la pièce, au moment où Saki allait franchir la porte…

Cmt- Il est possible qu'il y est des Simoun à bord, je suppose qu'un pilote d'exception comme le Dragon d'Améthyste a envie de les affronter.

Saki- Je fais juste mon boulot Commandant.

Sur cette phrase, Saki referma la porte derrière lui.

Saki- Quartier libre pour ce soir Kyle, on se retrouve demain matin au briefing à 5H.

Kyle- Bien capitaine, bonne soirée.

Chacun partit de son côté et Saki commença à plonger dans ses pensées.

Saki-_Ainsi donc c'est la guerre. Dominia et les pays du nord n'ont pas eu le moindre contact depuis des siècles, ceux du nord étaient trop occupé à ce faire la guerre entre eux pour se soucier de ce qu'il y avait loin au sud. Enfin, la vraie raison pour laquelle Dominia est resté en retrait volontairement tout ce temps était surtout pour éviter les heurts, les gens sont toujours méfiants envers ce qui est différents et cette différence est ici très particulière. Sur cette planète, tout le monde naît femme avec la possibilité de choisir définitivement son sexe à un certain âge, tout le monde à une exception près : le peuple de Dominia. Chez nous, les hommes naissent hommes et les femmes naissent femmes et ce, de manière absolument définitive, comme nos ancêtres autrefois. Il y a plusieurs théorie qui essayent d'expliquer pourquoi mais aucune n'a encore avancé de réponse valable. Concernant nos ancêtres, il est dit que nous ne sommes pas originaire de cette planète et qu'ils sont venus des étoiles il y a bien longtemps. Ca, en tout cas, ca a été vérifié il y a déjà un siècle avec la découverte de très vieilles reliques. Elles nous ont permis de comprendre ce qui avait fais la force de nos ancêtres, une science très puissante qui permet de manipuler les deux composants de l'univers : la matière et l'énergie._

_Cette science : c'est l'alchimie._

_Grace à elle, nous avons fait des progrès technologique fulgurant, surtout au niveau des sources d'énergie, qui ont permis à nombres d'autres sciences de se développer très rapidement. Dominia est maintenant un royaume très puissant._

Ces pas avaient emmené Saki au hangar où les mécaniciens travaillaient sur les chasseurs, son Eagle, le Fulcrum de Kyle et les quatre Falcon _(1)_ de l'escadrille Spinel. Deux techniciens passèrent devant lui en portant un étrange tube transparent à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait un cristal rouge écarlate de la taille du poing.

Saki-_ Les pierres écarlates… La plus grande réussite à ce jour des alchimistes avec les kakugane. Ces pierres sont des sources d'énergies fantastiques, leur tailles varient selon les besoins, des grandes pierres qui alimentent les villes jusqu'aux petites pierres qui alimentent des petits appareils. Enfin, ce sont plutôt des gros réservoirs d'énergies, une pierre de la taille du poing peut alimenter un chasseur non-stop pendant deux ans. Ces pierres ne doivent pas être manipulées n'importe comment, car si elles venaient à relâcher l'énergie qu'elle possède d'un coup, elle se transformerait en bombe très puissante. Ce processus est d'ailleurs celui qui est utilisé dans nos missiles, une petite pierre de la taille d'une phalange sert de source d'énergie pour la propulsion et une fois sur la cible, l'énergie est libérée et le tout explose, cette combinaison de la propulsion et de la charge a permis de miniaturisé le tout. Ces combinaisons de technologies font des chasseurs Dominian des appareils redoutables, capable d'infliger de lourds dégâts très rapidement dans un très vaste rayon d'action._

Dehors, Saki vit que le soleil commençait à se coucher, donnant à la mer de magnifiques reflets flamboyants.

Saki-_Briefing à 5H, je ferais mieux d'aller me reposer maintenant…_

Le lendemain matin, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé mais toute la base s'activait déjà. Saki marchait d'un pas tranquille dans les couloirs de la base jusqu'à atteindre la salle de briefing. Kyle était déjà présent, assis sur une chaise du fond. Sur les chaises de devant se trouvait quatre personnes, Saki reconnu le capitaine Lina Ragnell, la chef de l'escadrille Spinel, l'une des rares femmes à avoir atteint ce poste, bien qu'il y ait de nombreuses femmes dans l'armée de l'air. A ses côté se trouvait les autres membres de l'escadrille, Kyle se leva à la vu de son chef.

Kyle- Bonjour Capitaine.

Saki- Bonjour Kyle.

Lina se leva à son tour et vint vers Saki.

Lina- Bonjour capitaine Mizhal.

Saki- Bonjour Capitaine Ragnell.

Lina- Alors, vous êtes avec nous sur ce coup là ?

Saki- Il semblerait, personnellement, je comptais attaquer dès hier mais cela n'aurait pas été juste de vous priver de votre part de jeu.

Saki avait beau être quelqu'un de très calme, il maniait cependant très bien l'humour avec parfois une petite pointe de cynisme mais cette fois il fit sourire Lina.

Lina- Egales à toi-même Dragon d'Améthyste.

Saki- Je suis plutôt le genre à vouloir en finir vite avec cette histoire.

Leur conversation fut interrompus par l'arrivé du commandant de la base, tout le monde se leva et salua.

Cmt- Repos. Commençons immédiatement.

Les six pilotes s'assirent alors que le commandant allumait l'écran de briefing sur lequel tout le monde porta son attention.

Cmt- Ok, comme vous le savez peut-être déjà, une plate-forme aérienne d'Argentum a pénétré sur notre territoire il y a maintenant 24 heures. La reine a proposé une solution pacifique par la voie diplomatique à la coalisions d'Argentum et Plumbum mais ces derniers n'y ont donné qu'une suite défavorable et très hautaine.

Saki- S'ils le prennent comme ça, ça tombe bien, j'ai seize arguments diplomatiques chargés sous mes ailes. _Même si je me doute bien qu'une négociation à coup de QMM (Quick Maneuver Missile) ne soit pas forcément ce qu'il y a de plus diplomatique._

Cmt- Et vous allez avoir l'occasion de leur exprimer sous peu, capitaine Mizhal. Les escadrilles Spinel et Amethyst décolleront à 6H pour abattre la plate-forme ennemie. Les relevés radar que vous pouvez voir ici montre qu'elle est restée dans le même secteur, à part ça, aucun autre appareil n'a été détecté, la perte hier de leurs éclaireurs les a sans doute incité à la prudence.

Lina- Est-ce que l'on a plus de renseignements sur l'objectif ?

Cmt- Oui. Les services de renseignements nous ont fait parvenir leur rapport. La plate-forme ennemie est « le Briseur de Nuage », une plate-forme de dernière génération qui embarque plusieurs escadrilles de chasseurs d'Argentum derniers modèles, ainsi que plusieurs Simili, qui sont des appareils beaucoup plus maniable.

Lina- Pas de Simoun ?

Cmt- Malheureusement, ceci n'a pas pus être confirmé, vous verrez sur place. Je ne peux vous recommander que la plus grande prudence sur cette mission, vous avez le must d'Argentum en face de vous. Ce sera tout pour le briefing, rompez… Et bonne chasse.

Trente minutes plus tard, les pilotes étaient en place dans le cockpit de leurs appareils. Après avoir effectué les contrôles de routines, les chasseurs s'avancèrent à l'extérieur des hangars, les puissants réacteurs ventraux leur firent quitter le sol puis les réacteurs arrière prirent le relais. Une fois en vol, les six appareils volèrent en direction du nord, sur leur droite, les premières lueurs du soleil apparaissaient sur la surface de l'eau. Une voix résonna dans les écouteurs des casques des pilotes.

-Escadrille Amethyst et Spinel, ici le Guardian Garuda, nous assumerons la coordination pour cette mission.

Saki-_Un Guardian… Un appareil de la taille d'un cargo qui possède un radar longue distance embarqué ainsi que de nombreux système de contrôle et d'analyse. Ce sont de véritable station de commandement volante qui fournissent un appuie non-négligeable aux chasseurs lors des missions, c'est toujours rassurant de les savoirs au-dessus de nos têtes, ces appareils évoluant à très hautes altitudes pour se mettre à l'abri et avoir un bon point de vue.(2)_

Lina- Ravie de vous savoir des nôtres Garuda. Quels sont les prévisions de vol ?

Garuda- Ciel dégagé, vent faible, visibilité maximum, faites juste attention au soleil, il se lèvera dans 37 minutes.

Saki- Reçu Garuda.

Kyle- Nous ne pourrons pas nous cacher dans les nuages pour masquer notre arrivée.

Saki- On se sera bien obligé de faire sans, et ce n'est pas ce qui nous empêcheras de mener à bien cette mission.

Kyle- Pourquoi Argentum nous déclare la guerre comme ça alors que la Reine leur a offert la paix ?

Saki- Je l'ignore mais si on regarde l'histoire du nord, on remarque qu'ils ont toujours été agressifs en matière de politique extérieure, il n'offre la paix qu'une fois l'ennemi écrasée, comme avec Simulacrum.

Lina- Sauf que cette fois, ca ne va pas se passer comme ils le souhaitent.

Saki- Parfaitement, il est plus que temps de les remettre à leur place.

Droit devant eux, la silhouette de la plate-forme aérienne d'Argentum se dessinait, flottant à l'aide ses nombreuses hélices.

Saki- Et on va commencer par le Briseur de Nuage. Verrouillez sur l'objectif !

L'HUD de combat se matérialisa sur la verrière de l'Eagle ainsi que sur la lunette de Saki.

Kyle- Verrouillé !

Lina- Verrouillé !

Garuda- D'après les analyses, le moyen le plus simple d'abattre cette forteresse consiste à détruire ces quatre blocs moteurs, nous vous avons envoyés les données sur vos HUD, ils sont cependant bien protégés par les canons antiaériens, le poste de commandement et les deux pistes d'envol font également de bonnes cibles.

Saki- Profitons de la surprise et faisons un premier passage de près pour des tirs de précision, ensuite on casse la formation et je vous passerais les autres directives.

Lina- On vous suit.

Les six chasseurs accélérèrent en direction de la plate-forme ennemie. A travers la verrière, Saki pouvait voir le système de verrouillage chercher la cible. Les deux viseurs finirent par se rejoindre et passer du vert au rouge, signal que le missile était verrouillé sur sa cible et prêt à être tiré.

Saki- Feu !

Des ailes des chasseurs Dominian, six missiles fusèrent et se dirigèrent droit sur la plate-forme avant d'exploser à son contact en plusieurs points. Les six appareils virèrent et passèrent à côté de la plate-forme, les deux de l'escadrille Amethyst à gauche et les quatre de l'escadrille Spinel à droite. La plate-forme d'Argentum fumait en plusieurs endroits et commençait à pencher. Les alarmes se mirent à hurler et tout son équipage se mit en branle.

Kyle- Ca y est Capitaine, ils se réveillent.

Saki- Plutôt brutale comme réveil.

Plusieurs chasseurs d'Argentum commençaient à quitter la plate-forme et au milieu, six similis marqués des symboles d'Argentum prenaient également leur envol. Mais au-delà, Kyle avait remarqué quelques choses sur l'un des ponts d'envol, deux formes qu'il reconnaissait.

Saki- Ici Amethyst 1, je confirme la présence de deux Simoun. Au design et à la peinture, ce sont des appareils de Plumbum.

Kyle- Je confirme, je vois des prêtresses qui s'y dirigent.

Saki- Ne leur laissons pas le temps de former une ligne de défense. Spinel, couvrez-nous ! Kyle, avec moi !

Kyle- Je vous suis capitaine !

La sphère verte situé dans le cockpit de l'Eagle, juste en face de Saki se mit à luire et une forme apparut à l'intérieur.

Saki- Ri-Majoon du faucon !

Deux traits de lumière rouge jaillirent de l'arrière des appareils qui commencèrent à dessiner en simultané les Ri-Majoon dans le ciel. Une fois les dessins géants achevés, une puissante déflagration pulvérisa une trentaine d'appareils ainsi que deux Similis. Une fois revenus au niveau de la plate-forme, Saki remarqua que les prêtresses hésitaient et semblaient complètement troublées.

Saki-_Je m'attendais parfaitement à ce genre de réaction. Hé oui, les Simoun n'ont pas l'exclusivité des Ri-Majoons, que les alchimistes de Dominia appellent aussi « cercle de transmutation énergétique tridimensionnelle ». Il y a déjà un bon moment qu'ils ont réussi à reproduire les sphères des Simoun et à les intégrer aux chasseurs de Dominian. En revanche, même si nos appareils sont plus rapides, ils n'ont pas l'extraordinaire manœuvrabilité de Simoun, tracer les formes est un peu plus délicat et nécessite une bonne utilisation du Cap Breaker, système utilisant les propulseurs ventraux avant et permettant à nos chasseurs des changements de cap brutaux nécessaires pour tracer les formes brisés de la majorité des Ri-Majoons._

Kyle- Les prêtresses ont repris leurs esprits, les Simoun décollent.

Saki- Très bien. Spinel, on s'occupe des deux Simoun, vous pouvez vous en sortir seul avec la plate-forme ?

Lina- Pas de problème, j'ai toujours préféré la pêche au gros de toute façon, si vous nous enlevez les Simoun des pattes, ce n'est pas une forteresse, quatre simili et quelque chasseur qui vont leur suffirent.

Saki- Très bien. Garuda, placez-nous les Simoun en cible prioritaire sur nos HUD, on va tachez de les éloignez un peu.

Garuda- Reçu, ils sont à vous.

Saki- Kyle, on y va !

Kyle- C'est partit !

Les deux chasseurs verrouillèrent les Simoun et tirèrent chacun un missile, que les Simoun évitèrent sans trop de peine, mais la manœuvre était avant tout faite pour les forcer à prendre une direction bien précise. Les quatre appareils s'éloignaient de la bataille, une lueur jaillit un court instant de derrière, marque que l'escadrille Spinel venait d'exécuter un Ri-Majoon et donc qu'ils s'en sortaient très bien tout seul.

L'un des deux Simoun tenta de dessiner un Ri-Majoon. Kyle fit accélérer son appareil et lança une salve de mitrailleuse pour couper la route du Simoun et interrompre le dessin, de son côté, Saki anticipa la trajectoire de fuite de l'ennemi et verrouilla rapidement avant de tirer un missile. Le projectile prit de court l'appareil ennemi et frappa en plein cœur, explosant le Simoun.

Kyle- Un Simoun au tapis…

Saki- Ca ne va pas Kyle ?

Kyle- C'est rien, je comprends que la guerre ne se fasse pas sans mort mais j'ai du mal à abattre des prêtresses.

Saki- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Qu'un soldat puisse mourir au combat est normal mais jamais nous nous en prendrons à des civils. Sauf que là c'est différent, même si ce ne sont pas des militaires, ces prêtresses n'en restent pas moins des pilotes ennemis, si tu hésites, c'est elles qui te tueront.

Kyle- Je sais… Finissons-en vite alors.

Les deux chasseurs poursuivaient le dernier Simoun qui allait en accélérant.

Saki- Elles suivent un cap nord, on dirait qu'elles veulent s'enfuir. Garuda, est-ce qu'on les laisse ?

Garuda- Négatif, c'est peut-être un piège, abattez le Simoun.

Saki- Génial… On continue Kyle.

Le Simoun, bien que moins rapide que ces poursuivant, n'en restait pas moins un appareil très agile qui évitait les tirs de mitrailleuse des chasseurs dominian. Kyle attaqua en tirant un missile, Le simoun esquiva et Saki attaqua à son tour sur la trajectoire d'esquive du Simoun qui réussit tant bien que mal à esquiver à la dernière seconde le deuxième missile.

Saki- Elles se débrouillent bien.

Garuda- Ici Garuda, la plate-forme ennemis vient d'être abattue, elle part saluer les poissons, il ne reste que quelques chasseur en vol et un seul Simili.

Saki- Laissez au moins fuir le Simili, histoire qu'il raconte, une fois rentré chez lui, comment leurs forces ont été abattus par un contingent largement inférieure en nombre, ça devrait les calmer dans le nord. Spinel, faites-lui juste bien comprendre que vous le laissez s'en aller, nous, on en fini avec le dernier Simoun.

Lina- Reçu, on lui fait passer le message. Aller les gars, avec moi !

Les quatre chasseurs vinrent se positionner tout autour du Simili, dans le cockpit, le pilote sentait la fin venir, leur puissante forteresse venait d'être coulée et l'ennemi était bien plus puissant. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit les appareils faire demi-tour pour aller en finir avec les autres chasseurs, mais il n'était pas dupe, s'il survivait aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'on avait daigné le laisser partir…

Du côté du dernier Simoun, la situation était différente, les prêtresses avaient beau mettre plein gaz, elles ne pouvaient distancer les deux appareils qui les collaient. Les mains crispées sur les commandes, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir ainsi que le stress de la bataille. A bord de son Eagle, Saki, comme à son habitude gardait son calme et attendait patiemment une fenêtre de tir. Kyle envoya un nouveau missile qui contraignit le Simoun à prendre de l'altitude pour l'éviter. Soudainement, au grand étonnement de Saki, la clarté du jour commença à s'estomper et une épaisse couche de nuage avait envahi le ciel.

Kyle- Tiens, ça se couvre.

Saki- Amethyst 1 pour Garuda, je vous annonce que vous êtes définitivement nul en matière de météo.

Garuda- Je sais, le technicien météo est en train de s'arracher les cheveux, ce phénomène est étrange, on dirait que les nuages se sont formés soudainement.

Saki- Autant de nuages d'un seul coup ?

Kyle- C'est impossible, ce n'est pas naturel.

Saki- En effet, il y a bien le Ri-Majoon du corbeau qui appelle les nuages mais là…

Kyle- On ne leur a pas laissé en tracé un seul.

Dans le Simoun, les deux pilotes étaient aussi fortement surprises. Un moment, l'Auriga crut voir quelque chose… quelque chose qui la déconcentra… un moment d'inattention… un moment qui se fit ressentir dans le pilotage… Un moment que Saki ne rata pas… Un autre missile quitta son aile droite, la prêtresse ne le vit que trop tard… Le deuxième Simoun partait en fumée.

Saki- Garuda, ici Amethyst, dernier Simoun abattu.

Garuda- Bi…………..ué………….to…………….base……………………Rag

Saki- Que se passe-t-il Garuda ? Je vous reçois très mal. Kyle !

Kyle- Friture totale, j'entends rien et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Dit-il au moment où le ciel dégagea une forte lumière.

Une lumière perça les nuages et se fit aveuglante, les instruments de bord devinrent fous et même l'HUD sur leurs lunettes se brouilla complètement.

Saki- Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe cette fois ?

_A suivre…_

_(1) : Pour cette fic, je me suis beaucoup inspiré des jeux Ace Combat et plus particulièrement de l'épisode 0 : The Belkan War. Les chasseurs de l'armée de Dominia sont en fait largement inspirés des chasseurs modernes mais revu à la sauce Simoun, pour vous donner une idée de leur design générale, je donnerai les référence du chaque appareil. L'Eagle de Saki est inspiré F-15 Eagle, le Fulcrum de Kyle du MiG-29 'Fulcrum' et les quatre Falcon de l'escadrille Spinel du F-16 Fighting Falcon. Vous pouvez trouver les design d'origine dans le jeu si vous y avez joué ou à cette adresse :_

_http://avions.legendaires.free.fr/chassactuel.php_

_(2) : Encore une fois, il s'agit là d'un appareil inspiré d'un appareil existant, les guardian sont inspiré des AWACS et le Garuda du E-3 Sentry que vous pouvez voir ici : http://avions.legendaires.free.fr/e3.php_


End file.
